


Across the Stars...

by kuv28



Category: Krypton (TV 2018), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Intergalactic Conflict, Kalex, Military Academy, More Astra. Enough said., Non is a good guy, Original Character(s), Political Intrigue, Pseudo-Incest, Slow Burn, Stressful Situations, kid!Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuv28/pseuds/kuv28
Summary: Krypton thrives, Earth is a lost cause, and Alex is raised as a Kryptonian.***An AU where Krypton and Earth's circumstances are reversed. Extended summary inside.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 32
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue I: The Universe as It Is Written

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extended summary.

_Nowhere and Everywhere_

What if Krypton’s destruction was but a mere fantasy and instead developed into one of the greatest civilizations in the known universe?

Some say it was destroyed over a millennium ago; its uranium planetary core's life span had run its course, extinguishing into nothing and then bursting into a magnificent supernova none had ever witnessed before.

That never happened. At least in _this_ universe.

In fact, all was more than well with the planet that orbited ‘round the red gas giant Rao. For the last century, Krypton entered a golden age and prospered immensely. Its culture thrived and the civilization reached a pinnacle of technological advancement that no species had ever seen before. Its renown and power within the galaxy were so great that they were considered by most of the more feeble planetary systems as the undisputed keepers of the peace far and wide.

Yet, the fortunes Krypton experienced could not be said the same for a small planet 50 light-years away. 

Earth was a shell of its former self during the last few years it had remaining and the inevitability of its destruction was all but certain. The human species turned against themselves where political infighting, corruption, and greed took root. The selfish wants of the elite were taken precedence over the needs of the people. Wars, poverty, and environmental disaster spread throughout the planet and it was only about time before it destroyed humanity itself.

Judgment has finally arrived for the planet and it is on this fated day that members of the Kryptonian Council have traveled to oversee the evacuation of extraterrestrial inhabitants off-world. Their rare appearance served as a calming presence for the distressed aliens on Earth, but also as a means to see what the advanced species could do to save humanity which was on its last limbs. The council was morally divided on how to approach the impending annihilation of the human race but upon closer observation, it was deemed nothing could be done for the fallen species.

Futile as it may have been in the midst of Earth's chaos and destruction, there was a glimmer of hope as a small effort was made to save one child...

A child that bore no corruption like its fellow humans, but rather an innocence that could possibly redeem all of humanity. A moment of weakness in the heart of one Kryptonian influenced an almost instinctive decision, leading the child to be taken aboard with the delegation on its return trip to their home planet. 

Unbeknownst to the Kryptonians, she will not only lead Krypton through the impending struggles, deception, and conflicts that lie waiting in the darkness, but will valiantly overcome them ushering in a new era of everlasting eudaimonia; for she will come to be recorded in the annals of Kryptonian history as Alexandra...

The Last Human, Savior of Krypton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again I've found myself in a spell of not being able to sleep because of this idea I had.
> 
>   
> Thanks for your interest and looking forward to starting this journey with you!


	2. Prologue II: A Royal Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a vacation in the outer rim territories, Krypton's royal family returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all is well. Here's the next chapter!
> 
> Note: Krypton's capital Kryptonopolis is a ringed city that has circular districts that get progressively smaller as you move towards the center: Outer District --> Underground (Beneath the Outer and Inner) --> Inner District --> Central/Government District

_Outer Space - The Nightingale_

“Checkmate.”

“Ugh, one more game!” A jovial cry echoed throughout the cabin lounge.

“Another one?” An incredulous response came along with a hearty chuckle. “We’ll play again once we return to the palace.”

“But Father! I’ve yet to win against you,” the young boy exclaimed in mild discontent.

Opposite the boy on the other side of the holographic gaming table sat a taller man sharing similar facial features: a rigid nose, defined cheekbones, and sharp eyebrows. He was clearly amused by his son’s eagerness to best him at the ancient board game in front of them.

With a small nod, the man gave in and his son excitedly pressed the reset button on the small control panel.

Jor-El had aged well since the start of his reign. Due to his species’ genetics, he was only at the cusp of displaying visible features of his actual age and continued to embody strength and humility itself. He was after all the monarch that presided over Krypton’s Golden Age, a period that required a leader exalted amongst all others. Being a renowned scientist didn’t hurt at the time of his succession and couldn’t have come at a better moment; it meant that he knew when and where to push the limits of innovation and used this to shape his political agenda. His achievements garnered a large backing from the populace who were willing to follow their new king into a promising era for their planet.

His father before him was Seg-El, a stoic man who fought tirelessly to pave the way for their beloved home to prosper in the first place. Seg-El was the first ruler in several centuries of the planet's history to consolidate power by uniting the Houses of old towards a common goal… the flourishing of Krypton. Unfortunately, this came at the cost of Seg-El’s life during the siege of Talos Prime. Many years have since passed and Jor-El only hoped he made his father proud. 

  
  


But as he looked at his son who was currently engrossed in the board game, he knew none of that truly mattered. 

  
  


Nothing delighted Jor-El more than to watch his beloved son grow up. The boy held much promise and the man was confident that their homeworld’s future was in safe hands. His son would be the one to take up the crown whenever that time may come and turn into the fine leader he was always meant to be.

Tapping on his control panel, Jor-El summoned a _Pryllgu_ that flanked his son’s exposed king. There was no chance to counter as the virtual leviathan’s tentacles encircled the opposing chess piece and swallowed it whole.

“Hey, not again... I want a rematch.”

Before Jor-El could utter a response, a loud swoosh of the automatic cabin door interrupted him.

A woman entered the room whose royal blue gown lightly swayed as the door promptly slid to a close. 

  
  


Lara Vex-El, the love of his life…

  
  


They had met during the early stages of their careers at the _Science Guild_ long before both had gained recognition for their respective academic and scientific exploits. A civilian (and more so the Kryptonian press) would be fascinated to hear that the two weren’t always so close. In fact, they could often be found outside the halls of the guild research labs constantly at each other’s throats.

On one hand, Lara was genetically engineered to yield an intelligence far superior to any being on the planet. While on the other, Jor-El was naturally gifted in the sciences and scholarly domains. These differences in circumstance set the stage for metaphysical battles on all fronts between two of the greatest minds on Krypton and even beyond its entire solar system. No matter what research assignment or passion project the two found themselves invested in, they always tried to outdo the other.

And yet... as most heated rivalries began between two individuals, they typically ended with mutual admiration for the other. 

As the years passed by, their constant confrontations cultivated into something more… a bond so great that they ultimately couldn’t deny no matter how much they wanted to. There was a natural chemistry between the two Kryptonians that gradually led them closer and closer whenever they tried to stay apart. It was an unexplainable attraction where for the first time in their careers, the predominantly rational intellectuals didn’t bother attempting to figure out a solution towards. For critical thinkers such as themselves who always sought answers to a problem, they were content in letting this particular development slide.

And here they were now... that resolve to accept the inevitable between them resulted in the creation of _the_ best thing to ever happen to their lives.

“Now Kal-El,” Lara spoke to their son as she sauntered over to the table and sat beside Jor-El. “Give your father a break. I’m sure there is no rush to extend his winning streak...” 

The extension of Kal-El’s own losing streak was deftly implied.

Their son huffed. “Just you two wait. I’ll wipe the smirks off from your faces when I finally win.”

The statement only amused his parents even more.

“Remember,” Jor-El addressed his son, “it is not about the number of attempts you take that will lead you to victory, but how you learn from each failure that decides the next battle.”

Kal-El nodded. “Yes, father.”

Jor-El smiled at his son and gestured away from the table. “Why don’t you go on to bed? The captain said we should be arriving soon.”

“Alright.” Kal-El rose from his seat and started to make his way towards his temporary living quarters. 

There was a sudden clearing of the throat and he turned to see his mother’s head turned away from him, tapping the side of her cheek with her finger expectantly.

Rolling his eyes in innocuous fashion, he closed the few steps back to his parents and placed the awaited kiss upon Lara’s cheek. “Good night mother.”

With a warm smile, she bade her son good night. 

“Sweet dreams my darling.”

***

Their son exited the lounge leaving the couple all alone to themselves. 

Lara rested her head against her husband’s shoulder as they stared outside the rectangular tinted window. Spectral lights from all shades of white and blue flashed by as the vessel warped along the dimensional tunnel of hyperspace travel.

A long period of silence pervaded the room causing the couple to solely sink into the comfort of each other’s presence.

“I’m glad we made this trip,” Lara softly spoke.

Jor-El tore his eyes away from the window and gathered his wife’s hands in his.

“As am I.”

It was highly discouraged for royals of any rank, let alone their Majesties the King and Queen of Krypton to make an excursion to the outer rim territories. Who knew what dangers lied outside of surveyed space, especially not of Krypton Alliance jurisdiction. However, no one could refuse the wishes of the King (without good reason of course), so it was decided against the numerous objections from members of the High Council that the royal family would travel to the _Abrion_ _sector_ , home to the small planet of Solea.

The sparsely populated planet served as a prime location to relax and absorb radiation from its orbiting yellow sun. It was a world of numerous volcanic island chains with crystal clear blue water. Beaches stretched out with fine red charcoal sand untouched to the naked eye. The locals were highly accommodating and the anonymity from traveling to such a distant planet was an added plus. It was simply paradise and Jor-El was half convinced to designate Solea as the official location for the annual Royal Family Wellness Retreat.

“We must bring the rest of the family next time,” Lara insisted. “The past few weeks were simply divine.”

“I’m sure my brother and Alura will be delighted to join.”

“Oh!" Lara shouted enthusiastically. "I can just picture Kal-El walking with little Kara along the beach. Wouldn’t that be a sight?”

Jor-El nodded in agreement as he was reminded of his adorable niece. His son and Kara got along quite well and their relationship melted the family’s hearts. Despite not even being a couple of years old, Kara had taken a liking to Kal-El almost immediately since her birth and the boy's tender nature only made her impression of him even greater.

“Though I suppose we’ll have to extend an invitation to Astra and Non as well.”

Lara pondered for a moment before returning an answer. “Well, it would be the nice thing to do. After all, they’re very close to Zor-El and Alura.”

“Something tells me the General wouldn’t quite fit-in at a beach resort.”

“And you're saying Non would?” His wife poked back.

“Touché,” he replied before taking a moment to consider the couple in question. It wasn’t that Jor-El disliked the two; admittedly they were highly capable civil servants to the Kryptonian government. However, he just never seemed to ‘click’ with his brother's best friend and sister-in-law. Maybe it was their differences in upbringing and values respectively, but either way, Jor-El's relationship with them was tolerable at best.

“Sometimes I wonder which of the two has their hands more full... having Astra for a wife, or having Non for a husband?”

Lara turned to Jor-El and slapped his shoulder playfully as the man laughed.

“What? It’s quite the dilemma if you ask me. Shall I put in a request for our friends at the guild to start researching away?”

“You know of their situation…”

Jor-El nodded solemnly and at the request of his wife, ceased his teasing. Changing the topic of discussion he quickly diverted and proposed, “perhaps we’ll have to begin making vacation plans for the next cycle as soon as we return home?”

Lara smiled and shook her head in agreement as the monarchs soon returned to staring at the seemingly endless luminescent trails of space and time.

***

After a half-day's journey, the royal vessel soon broke out of hyperspace. The sleek ship blended in with the resurging dark sea of space as it slowed to two-thirds standard. 

One of the concessions for the trip to proceed was to use a vessel inconspicuous to both neutral and hostile parties. The Council made it clear that under no circumstances would they back down on this condition. As a result, the _Nightingale_ was found to be the best option due to its versatile maneuverability and emergency cloaking features.

Prior to their departure for home, the captain chartered coordinates deep into Kryptonian territory of at least fifteen kilometers clear of the Krypton-Daxam border. It gave the ship some much-needed wiggle-room in the off chance they were to encounter any Daxam Scout Frigates lurking along treaty lines.

Tensions between the sister planets were always present throughout their civilizations’ inception. However, the diplomatic strain between the two neighbors was at an all-time high and if recent intelligence reports were to be believed, a storm was brewing and the Kryptonians for their part did not want to engage in a full-blown war if they could help it; it would not only mean a war between two planets, but a war encompassing the entire galaxy.

Alas, as the ship brought the royal crew and passengers closer towards the familiar blue planet, there were no enemies in sight.

***

A light-toned beep rang throughout the King and Queen’s living quarters. Jor-El woke from his slumber and recognized the sound. 

Turning to his side of the bed, he found the intercom on the wall right above the nightstand. Pressing against the receiver, he called out to the other end of the line.

“Kelex?”

“Good morning Your Majesty,” the royal attendant replied. “Captain Panaka informed me that we are slowly arriving within range of the planet’s outer atmosphere. It is advised that Your Majesties and His Royal Highness make way to the passenger cabin before we make our descent. I will be sure to have Queen Lara’s handmaidens assist with the preparations.”

Jor-El shook off a loud yawn as he stretched his upper body, earning satisfaction at the several audible cracks in his back. He subsequently felt the rustle of the sheets beside him, an indication that his wife was starting to wake as well. “Very well. We will be there shortly.”

The intercom’s static sputtering came to a close.

“Fifteen more minutes?” A groggy Lara inquired.

“But of course,” he cheerfully replied as he proceeded to plop back down onto the soft feathered bed sheets.

***

Not long after getting ready for their arrival, the royal family was seated in the passenger cabin flanked by the Queen’s Handmaidens. Not only were these attendants in charge of the daily duties of a typical servant, but they also doubled as trained bodyguards mastered in the _Klurkor_ martial arts. Their reputation was fabled throughout Krypton’s history as it was because of them that the royal families of Krypton could walk safely about.

Kelex sat across from the king holding a datapad in his hand, swiping through the interface to view several management screens. 

The elderly Kryptonian came from a long line of servants from an ancient house dating back to the birth of Krypton itself. Their sole purpose was to serve the House of El and to show such dedication, all members were to relinquish their noble status when in service of the royal family even beyond their deaths. Kelex had been with the House of El since Jor-El’s grandfather’s reign; there was no other man more wise, compassionate, and loyal than him.

The grey-haired man was currently relaying Jor-El’s schedule for events later in the week including an array of diplomatic dinners, a photo op with the local orphanage in the outer district, and upcoming trade policy meetings at the Senate.

To Jor-El’s dismay, Krypton’s state of affairs was waiting for him just as he had left it. He had hoped his work had been magically swept away by the time he came back from his family vacation. 

But as his most trusted aide went on with the finer details of the week’s schedule, he could only sigh.

_There really is no rest for a king._

***

The Nightingale made its way through the atmospheric layers of the planet. As the vessel penetrated each layer, every probe was accompanied by a light jolt to the ship’s hull. 

Kal-El peered outside the window as the ship finally broke out of the stratosphere and into a cloud-filled sky. The planet’s iconic marble clouds swirled all around them as the vessel pulled ahead at full speed towards the capital. Nightfall would soon be upon them as the clouds gradually convened and congregated in what was preparation for a torrential downpour in the coming few days. 

Not far away, the prince could pick out the beachhead of _Vathlo Island,_ a place they used to summer before his father's ascension to the throne. Several minutes later they crossed the small channel separating the island and _Lurvan_ , the main continent of Krypton where the planet’s major cities were located.

They didn’t have to wait long as Kal-El could spot the capital… or at least a part of it that is. 

Off in the distance, an enormous tower of biblical height stood marking the exact center of Kryptonopolis. Some religious scholars characterized the architectural wonder as Krypton’s ability to reach the heavens and be able to convene with Rao Himself. 

They quaintly coined it: The Red Tower. 

At the very top of the structure rested a large jewel excavated from a historical site in the depths of the _Scarlet Jungle_. The gem interacted with the red sun radiation of Rao to create a perpetual beacon of light. All of Krypton could spot the bright red glimmers from any point on the planet and thus went the saying, “all life began and ended in Kryptonopolis.”

***

The heart of the capital city was cleared of civilians. The central government district was under lockdown in preparation for what was believed to be the reception of high-level diplomats from a ranking member of the Krypton Alliance. The public didn’t know who they were, and that was fine for the all intents and purposes of the High Council. If the public didn’t know the royal family had left on an excursion, the less the council had to worry about the family’s safety in these troubling times.

Despite the tight-lipped nature of the king’s whereabouts over the past few weeks, huge secrets like these couldn’t stay secret for long. 

In fact, it wouldn’t be a surprise if such sensitive information were to slip past the proper channels and into the hands of factions with unscrupulous character.

***

Twilight soon fell upon the capital as day transitioned into the evening. The soft red glow of Rao sporadically swept the city, hindered by cloud cover in the horizon until eventually fading as Krypton’s planetary rotation took hold.

It was only a Monday night, but the inner district was bustling with activity in the high-density commercial areas of the city. Flocks of civilians walked along the crowded streets minding their own business and simply enjoyed the peaceful ambiance of their surroundings, safety never a main concern for the heart of Krypton. 

Major department stores continued to operate late into the evening as there was always an influx of tourists around this time with money on hand. According to retail managers, it would be a disservice to the long-forgotten theorists of capitalism to forego such an opportunity... much to the annoyance of their part-time employees who had to work at un-Rao-ly hours. Though their employees' opinions were of no concern to them as there would always be another guildless individual to take their place.

Most of the Kryptonian workforce in the inner district belonged to the white-collared working class who were mainly guildless citizens. These workers navigated life with no specific goal in mind except to simply live life as it came. For them, the change from day to night meant an end to the mundane routine of their corporate jobs; it was time to head back home where their families waited for them, and if not?

Towards the east side of the ringed city on Highgarden Street, which separated the main districts, one could always find something to eat along the main strip. Restaurants and cafes of all cuisines provided a diverse selection for all species to enjoy. The location of these eateries served as a convenient place for corporate employees and even government officials to kick back and relax before having to return home and repeat the monotonous cycle all over again the next day.

Overlooking the inner district was the high rise condominiums and corporate office buildings that lit up the city skyline. The light’s contrast was even more prominent with the closure of all guild headquarters and various government buildings in the central district in preparation for the arrival of the unnamed dignitaries.

Only a skeleton crew from the Technician Guild remained at their headquarters, directing smaller branches located throughout the entire city in order to maintain Kryptonopolis’ infrastructure and crucial operations. It also went without saying that a detachment of the Royal Guard was always on standby at the barracks adjacent to the palatial grounds.

As nightlife in the inner district of Kryptonopolis was in full swing, no one on the street-level took notice of the odd shadows mysteriously darting across the rooftops of the looming skyscrapers.

***

A collection of spectral shadows came to an abrupt halt atop a _thirty-story_ commercial building, just across the street from the presiding airfield in the government district. They blended in with the growing darkness and their hooded light-weight cloaks covered their exposure to the night’s subdued moonlight. They had picked the perfect time as the storm clouds drifted closer to the city, blocking whatever light refractions remaining that could potentially compromise their position.

One shadow parted from the small group and crouched along the roof’s edge. It removed its cloak to reveal a man with a hardened face and a lumbering figure. Taking out a set of night vision goggles, he surveyed the area and nodded to himself.

“Make sure it's ready before they near the landing zone,” he suddenly called out.

A flurry of movement behind him suggested his team was making light work of the assigned task.

The man rested his arm against the roof's guardrail, calmly overlooking the buildings of the government district as the storm clouds approached, simply soaking in the atmosphere. It was too dark out for an average person to pick out the structures due to the facility shutdowns, but one could still see the outlines of the Krypton Alliance Senate Building. The Red Tower also still loomed overhead in all of its glory, unassuming to the whims of the people down below it.

It was times like these that one needed to appreciate the peace and tranquility of a quiet evening like this one. 

Before it was all taken away in an instant.

***

The Nightingale reduced its speed as the ship reached the outer edges of the city. Kal-El looked out of the window and marveled as the ship traveled through the capital’s largest ring. The outer district held mostly high density residential and communal buildings. As one moved more inward, they could find a mix of agricultural and technology-based facilities crucial to the city’s economy. 

Kal-El caught a glimpse of the dim lights of the infamous underground that resided just between the outer and inner districts. It was the place that held the slums and ghettos of Kryptonopolis’ most impoverished citizens and refugees. It was a part of the capital that many tended to ignore and as a result, the district was a mess to say the least. Numerous development projects and funds were poured into the underground district to no avail as it was quickly deemed a lost cause. The government eventually decided that as long as the misfortune and vices of the underground didn’t spread into the civilized surface, there would be no qualms on their end.

The spacecraft eventually entered the private skylane as it crossed into the inner district. This skylane in particular offered diplomatic vessels a direct route straight to the capital, meaning they would fortunately not have to deal with the public highway that was notorious for traffic congestion at this time of hour.

The government district was soon within sight and the captain began hailing the airfield to commence landing protocol. He adjusted several dials on the primary flight display and set a radio frequency that would establish communication with the control tower on the ground.

“This is Nightingale to Control. Requesting permission to land.”

Several seconds later a response came in.

“This is Control to Nightingale. The landing zone is cleared for landing. Proceed to landing pad two,” the flight controller directed.

“This is Nightingale, message received. Beginning our final descent.”

“Welcome home,” the controller said before promptly signing off.

***

Given the all-clear, the vessel exited the skylane and began its descent towards the designated landing pad. 

As they drew nearer, high rise buildings flickered past including one of a particular thirty-story height...

As the Nightingale slowly cleared a short distance away from said building and resumed its path towards the airfield, unbeknownst to the crew and passengers a dark shadow with a large encumbering device clambered over the roof guardrails, setting sights on the spacecraft’s stern.

Captain Panaka managed to catch a glimpse of the figure in his periphery but it was too late as bright flashes emitted from the device.

A loud alarm blared from the cockpit and eventually reverberated throughout the entire ship. Bright red lights flashed across the dashboard signaling impending danger.

“We’ve been locked on! Heat-seeking missiles inbound,” the ship’s copilot cried out.

“Initiate cloaking shield,” Captain Panaka ordered.

“It’s too late! The cloaking generator isn’t charged.”

“Enter evasive maneuvers!” The captain desperately called out but knew as he spotted the distinct smoke trails of two rockets gaining on their tail that even _that_ would not be able to thwart the missiles.

He quickly pressed the intercom, patching him directly to the passenger cabin.

“This is the captain, brace for impact!”

  
  


***

  
  


The passengers lurched forward as the spacecraft suddenly pitched and rolled in a series of frantic movements.

A crackle of static startled the alarmed passengers as the captain relayed a message over the speakers, “this is the captain, brace for impact!”

Kal-El turned to his parents who marred worried expressions, “what does he mea - “

He didn’t get to finish as the first explosion ripped through the starboard of the passenger cabin, the impact shaking the entire vessel and creating a large hole on the side.

One of the handmaidens was immediately sucked out of the vessel, swept up into the darkness as the Nightingale began to pick up speed towards the surface. There was a creak of metal as the starboard’s metal plates ripped from the side. It was a miracle that the spacecraft managed to stay upright with all the damage inflicted so far.

It was complete chaos as the cabin instantly lost pressure with the wind rippling through the exposed cabin, the loud noises hindering the passengers’ ability to hear the captain's warning for the second inbound missile.

Another large explosion took Kal-El by surprise as he saw the cockpit in front of them tear open, glass shattering into infinitesimal shards as it was blown wide apart. He could see the captain struggling to maintain steerage control of the ship, the copilot lying limp in the adjacent seat. 

The lights of the cabin were completely offline and only a soft red glow from the Red Tower offered any semblance of light. 

  
  


Any minute now and they were soon to reach the surface.

  
  


Kal-El covered his ears in an attempt to block out the loud noises when he suddenly yelled as multiple hands gathered around him.

He looked up to see his father and mother just as visibly shaken, but with a discerning look over the gravity of the situation.

“My son!” Jor-El screamed aloud over the howling wind. “You must jump!”

“What?!” Kal-El’s voice cracked at his father's demand.

Lara went to rest her hand against his cheek but an explosion from the port side engine threw her off balance.

“You are the only one that has the affinity of flight,” Jor-El explained.

“But only for a few feet!” Kal-El yelled back, fear quickly overtaking him at what his parents were asking.

“That will have to do.”

Without waiting to hear a response, Jor-El grabbed his son’s arm and tugged him harshly to the exposed side of the ship.

Kal-El held onto his father and his stomach dropped as he saw the surface getting closer. If he reached out, he could touch the tips of the elm trees that were spaced along the district streets.

“What about you and mother?!”

“Don’t worry… " Jor-El hastily deflected. "Remember to fly only until the last second. It's your best chance to reduce your fall.”

“I won’t! Not without you and mother!” Kal-El shook his head desperately.

Jor-El took hold of his son and brought their foreheads together and for a brief moment, it seemed as if everything would be alright. “There is no need to worry. Remember that we will always be with you.”

Kal-El raised his head to face Jor-El, not understanding. “Fath - “

But before he could call out to his father...

  
  
  
  


Kal-El found himself falling as he was suddenly pushed off the airborne ship.

  
  
  
  


***

The boy was plummeting towards the ground and just before he could hit the concrete, he used his powers to keep himself from striking the surface.

A large *BOOM* could be heard off in the distance, the ground quaking at the impact of the royal spacecraft.

Kal-El slumped to the ground immediately... holding himself off the ground a strenuous endeavor. He landed on the street and cried out as his arm crunched against the floor. The pain was immense but the adrenaline coursing through his veins led his focus elsewhere. He immediately turned towards the direction of the crash, the darkness now lit by an orange glow of emerging flames.

Clutching his arm, he picked himself up and ran.

As he sprinted across the district streets, he could hear sirens drawing nearer; most likely the local emergency response vehicles in the vicinity.

Kal-El made quick work of the crash site and eventually came upon the scene before him, halting on the spot.

Raging flames consumed the Nightingale as the fire quickly spread outward to nearby trees. A concrete trail was ripped from the ground as it took the brunt of the hull’s crash; rubble and metal pieces of the ship laid in ruin all over the area. The smoke spread out high into the sky, no doubt noticed by all in the city by now.

As he moved closer, it so happened that he spotted an injured Kelex kneeling on the ground over a still body.

He ran over and panic gripped him as he realized it was his mother lying on the floor. 

Kelex was in the middle of administering CPR, desperately trying to resuscitate the pulseless woman.

Kal-El could only stand and watch as his mother continued to show no response.

It was only ten minutes later that Kelex halted his efforts and cried out with frustration.

“Why have you stopped?!” 

“I’m sorry my prince,” the royal attendant looked sorrowfully. “She is gone...”

“No!” Kal-El slumped to the ground and hugged his mother’s body tightly. “Please, don’t go!” He quickly looked back to the old man, “please do something!”

The Royal Guard began pulling onto the scene, rapidly deploying in an attempt to search for any survivors and directing efforts to put out the fires.

The local fire brigade’s cruisers descended from the sky and streams of water splashed over the burning spacecraft.

“Put out those fires before it spreads to the buildings,” could be heard from the brigade commander a few feet away, shouting into his communication device over the roaring flames.

Two guardsmen came rushing over to their side, Kal-El being asked to move as the medics attempted to treat Lara.

Several minutes went by as the guardsmen exchanged a silent conversation. Kal-El spotted the grim shake of their heads and pushed them away to hold onto his mother again.

He closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face as he wished for all of this to be a dream. How could all of this have happened? 

Kal-El then began to wish it was all a dream even more once he overheard the two medics conversing with Kelex.

“I am fine,” the elderly man insisted as the medics tended to him. “Please check on Prince Kal-El, his arm is hurt.”

“What of the king?” one of the medics asked as the other went over to an unconsolable Kal-El.

Silence overtook the group as Kelex failed to speak, only turning his head towards the crash site with a look of helplessness and utter anguish. The flames continued to burn and the smoke seemed endless despite the continuing efforts of the fire brigade.

The silence grew until finally, the royal attendant responded... his words piercing through Kal-El's core.

“The king is dead.”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immediate thoughts? Who was invested in Lara and Jor-El like I was? What does fate have in store for Kal-El? At what point in this chapter did you think everything wasn’t as it seemed?
> 
> For those that are wondering, Kal-El is 12.  
> 
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time.
> 
> If you're interested in changes to canon:
> 
> \--> In canon, Kara is older than Kal-El. In this story, Kal-El is older by 10 years.
> 
> \--> In most canon sources, the sun Rao suppresses Kryptonian powers. In this story, the red sun radiation does not completely suppress them. Typically at the early stages of life (5-10 years old), Kryptonians display some kind of semblance of a gift whether it be flying, heat vision, etc. Depending on which House you come from, an individual can exhibit enhanced gifts of greater strength and display them much earlier. These powers are still overall limited on Krypton.
> 
> \--> In canon, Lara's last name is Lor-Van. In this story, it is Lor-Vex (which has some minor implications down the road).
> 
> \--> In canon, Kelex is a robot caretaker. In this story, he is an elderly Kryptonian.  
> 


	3. Prologue III: Long Live the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krypton wakes up to a new reality and Non is called to the royal palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well!
> 
> Another one of the prologues before we get to the main story.

_Kryptonopolis - The Royal Palace_

_The Following Day_

“ _You._ Wait here,” an attendant with a shrill voice brusquely instructed before the colossal gold-gilded doors closed with a rumbling quake. 

“Charming as ever,” Non muttered sarcastically as he promptly took a seat on one of the green velvet benches.

The palace staff was infamous for its targeted unfriendliness of ‘outsiders,’ especially towards Non given his peculiar status; he was a commoner born in the city slums and yet, his entire social group revolved around those of an upper echelon, let alone the royal family. 

It was an oddity that none of the staff members seemed to comprehend and they begrudgingly had to put up with him as he was still considered a royal guest. On all of Non’s visits to the palace, not once could he recall a time when the staff addressed him by his name.

It wasn’t like he cared however; he would gladly meet his maker before he’d let something like insignificant gossip affect him in the slightest.

But even now, the Kryptonian could spot one of the palace guards staring at him, watching his every move as if he was a criminal. 

Though he attributed the guard’s unwarranted behavior in light of recent events.

Kryptonians were woken up that morning to the devastating news of the King and Queen’s passing, with all local and interplanetary media outlets covering the tragedy extensively.

While the flames from the crash site were extinguished, an enraged uproar from the populace took over in its stead with a blinding fury.

How did this happen in the capital of the most powerful civilization no less? Who would dare assassinate their beloved monarchs? Was it a rogue organization or the work of larger forces at play?

These were just a few of the many questions being raised after the deliberate attack and the authorities didn’t have any answers to them. Despite investigations still underway, the perpetrators were yet to be found; they were ghosts that seemed to have disappeared out of thin air and were most likely off-world by now.

Much of the public outcry had dialed down since the wake of the news, as several hours later the Council issued an address stating proceedings for the coronation of the new king had already commenced. 

It had come at a good time as it quelled the emotions of the people to an extent, producing an immediate buzz of interest surrounding the affair. 

After all, they were talking about the next ruler of Krypton, but also the leader who would be responsible for overseeing the Alliance; not just the livelihoods of Kryptonians were at stake, but also those of more feeble powered species in the supranational coalition.

Non checked his watch.

_They should be finished by now…_ he thought before sighing into the seat cushion.

***

He resigned himself to waiting for another 15 minutes before promptly rising from his seat, the movement causing the palace guard to stand at attention.

Non could only chuckle at the absurdity of the action before beginning his trek through the Grand Hallway.

On both sides of the wide corridor, family portraits of past rulers and their respective families lined the intricately designed walls.

He had walked down this hall countless times, but as he surveyed all of the paintings once more, he was still in disbelief by the everlasting bond between Krypton and the House of El. 

Since the birth of the planet itself, all leaders hailed from the distinguished house; its line of descendants proved to be highly capable of guiding their people through times of turmoil and long periods of peace and prosperity.

But with the assassination of the King and Queen, there was no doubt in Non's mind that Krypton’s era free of conflict had come to an end.

***

Non had eventually reached the end of the hall, gazing up at the most recent portrait painted for the royal family.

As per all the other portraits, King Jor-El and Queen Lara were dressed for the occasion in their royal attire, sitting side by side with Prince Kal-El standing right next to his mother.

Unlike the other paintings, however, those of which were rigid and posed, Non noted that the portrait of the now-deceased rulers was more lively and candid; large smiles were present on the family of three as they focused on one another rather than the painter, amused at what was most likely an inside joke shared between them. 

It was a bittersweet moment as their expressions were free of any worries, unaware of the fate that would befall them later in life. 

“The painter captured them nicely didn’t they?” A voice came from behind him.

Non turned around to see a man dressed in a military uniform, with medals, service ribbons, and badges decorating his chest.

“Your majesty...”

Without any hesitation, he lowered his head in a sign of respect and was about to drop to one knee when a hand halted his movement.

“Please, no friend of mine kneels for me.”

Non's eyebrow slightly raised at the request, which seemed unbefitting of a royal sovereign given his station.

The two men stared at each other, sizing each other up. Their expressions were masked as a tension hovered over them... but it immediately lifted as soon as it came.

They suddenly broke into small smiles before grasping their hands in a firm hold and embracing the other in a brotherly hug.

“It’s good to see you my friend.”

“And you as well,” Non replied.

They soon broke apart and Non took in the sight of his best friend. 

Zor-El and Non had known each other since their days at the academy. While of completely different social standings, they shared the same interests and a knack of stirring up mischief wherever they went, causing endless headaches for their instructors. 

While they eventually had to grow up due to their pursuit in a professional career, the two Kryptonians still remained close as they both went on to the Science Guild. With funding from the guild, they ventured out to the unexplored reaches of Krypton, attempting to discover and research the unknown on these exciting adventures.

Years would pass and before they knew it, their self-proclaimed brotherhood only solidified into reality as they would later become brothers-in-law after marrying Alura and Astra respectively.

As he took a closer look at his dearest friend, Non could see that much of Zor-El had changed over the course of a single day… and understandably so.

While Zor-El was dressed the part of a man who had just been crowned king, his sunken eyes and worse for wear appearance told a different story.

“I trust the coronation went without issue?”

Zor-El nodded.

“As well as can be expected...”

Non noted the saddened look on his friend’s face before offering his condolences.

Zor-El smiled thinly. "Thank you, the state funeral will be arranged later this week once other matters are tended to."

Non couldn’t imagine what his friend was going through; to go to bed thinking everything was alright, only to be awakened to news of his older brother and sister-in-law's deaths, and to learn that he was now to be king of his people? No wonder he was a shell of his former self.

"How is the prince?" Non asked. There was speculation that Kal-El had survived the crash, but only those on a need-to-know basis were informed to maintain the security of the child.

"He's in stable condition, but its no surprise that the events of last night have shaken him."

“And how did the council take the decision?”

“Most were agreeable, but as one would expect, some believe young Kal should have been crowned instead.”

“As is his birthright,” Non affirmed. “But he is still just a boy. No doubt those against your ascension to the throne would have tried to manipulate him for their own agenda.”

“Not if I could help it,” Zor-El stated before subsequently insisting, “walk with me.”

Non followed as they strolled through the winding corridors of the palace, soaking in whatever peace they could find as rain from the dark storm clouds over the capital pelted against the glass windows.

“How is Alura taking everything?”

Zor-El sighed.

“This day was inevitable. Alura and I always knew it was a possibility that we would be called up to take the throne, long before she began her work as judicator of the city. We just didn’t expect it to happen like this… and so soon.”

“And the little one?”

“She’s with Alura, most likely asleep already. She kept on asking for her cousin," he said with the shake of his head. "She is too young to understand what this means for her… the weight and responsibility that will come with being a princess.”

“We’ll find those responsible, and bring them to justice,” Non assured.

Zor-El looked at his friend and nodded his appreciation.

He suddenly stopped in the middle of the corridor, turning his body to put himself face to face with Non.

“While it was nice to catch up, I asked you here for another reason.”

“Oh?”

“As king, I must step down from my council position. As you know already know, with Krypton's constitutional make-up, a separation of powers clause prohibits me from holding both titles of Head of State and Chancellor of the High Council.”

He paused for a moment, before ending, “that means the position will be left open...”

“What are you saying?” Non asked, not entirely sure where Zor-El was going with this.

“You do not come from a noble house, which we know is a condition to be part of the council, but you are one of the most loyal and trustworthy people I know.”

_He couldn’t be thinking..._

  
  


“I want you to become chancellor.”

  
  


“I…” Non stood stunned. “That's preposterous! And even if I did,” he started to point out, “the other members of the council bar Astra will never agree to such a change in tradition.”

Zor-El produced a laugh that echoed around the hall, which was much needed given the depressing atmosphere as of late. 

“As king, I’ll be able to appoint whoever I want on the council. Times are changing Non, and I will need everyone I can trust around me. You are more than capable for the role.”

Several seconds passed before Non uttered a reply.

“I... I don’t know what to say.”

Zor-El rested a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Say that you will do it. Say that you will become chancellor,” he pleaded.

Non looked at the man in front of him, the same one who he would give up his life for if the chance came around to it. His friend was in need and there was no way he could turn away his cry for help.

So he nodded, bringing an immeasurable amount of relief to Zor-El.

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions on the world-building so far? What did you think of Non's character in this universe?
> 
> I know that there's a lot of information to take in, but it's all set-up for what's to come. 
> 
>   
> Thanks for reading and until next time.
> 
> If you're interested in changes to canon:
> 
> \--> In canon, Non is affiliated with the Military Guild and is always depicted as an enemy of the House of El. In this story, he's affiliated with the Science Guild.


End file.
